


The Luckiest (Because Of You)

by namelessfedah



Series: Alone In The World (With You By My Side) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, Italian, M/M, Omega Louis, Strong Harry, Translation, Violence, Vulnerable Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: È la fine e l'inizio della vita di Louis da Omega libero, questa volta per davvero. Harry è al suo fianco; e per questo, Louis si sente la persona più fortunata al mondo. L'Alpha sembra pensarla allo stesso modo, ora possono davvero essere fortunati insieme.





	The Luckiest (Because Of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the luckiest (because of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225314) by [littlepixielou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou). 



> Ho deciso di posizionare lo spazio traduttrice qui su perchè è l'ultimo capitolo e sto piangendo l'oceano per questo. È arrivato il momento di passare la serie da "In corso" a "Completata". Ci credete? Io no. Pensavo di aver toccato il fondo piangendo per personaggi inventati di serie tv e libri vari, ma sono riuscita a piangere anche per questo. Il bello è che non l'ho nemmeno scritta io. Mi mancherà.
> 
> Comunque, passando alle cose importanti. Vorrei ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno seguito la storia, anche silenziosamente, e [littlepixielou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou) per averla scritta ed avermi dato il permesso di tradurla.
> 
> Okay, un'ultima cosa, spero che continuiate a seguire le mie traduzioni.
> 
> Addio! Anzi, arrivederci.  
>  _-fedah_

 

"Niall?" Niall lo guardò da dov'era seduto dietro la scrivania del suo piccolo ufficio con un espressione nervosa stampata sulla faccia.

"Louis, entra." Louis annuì mentre di avvicinava alla scrivania, si sedette di fronte a Niall, tenendo lo sguardo inchiodato al pavimento.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" Niall chiuse il suo computer per guardare meglio Louis, sembrava triste e il Beta corrugò le sopracciglia a quello.

"Si.. i-io ho bisogno di qualche consiglio." disse alzando piano lo sguardo verso Niall che gli sorrise.

"Certo, dimmi tutto."

Louis esitò per un attimo per poi prendere un lungo respiro. "Si tratta di Harry."

Niall non sembrò molto felice quando si appoggiò alla sedia, le braccia incrociate al petto, sembrava quasi irritato.

"Certo che ha a che fare con lui, che ha fatto stavolta?"

"Beh.. um, ci siamo quasi baciati?" disse con calma. Niall lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati mentre si chinava leggermente in avanti, a Louis non piacque molto quella reazione, ma c'era da aspettarselo. "Voi-cosa?"

"Mi ha detto che i miei rapitori sono stati imprigionati ed iniziato ad avvicinarsi, come per baciarmi, ma poi si è bloccato ed è corso via." gli si inumidirono gli occhi solo parlandone, ma Niall non sembrò accorgersene mentre si alzava dalla sedia e cominciava a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente, cosa abbastanza impressionante dato che in quel posto c'era a malapena lo spazio per muoversi.

"N-Niall?" disse, Niall si fermò a guardarlo per pochi secondi ma poi continuò a camminare, come se non lo avesse sentito. "Quindi vi siete baciati?" Louis degludì a fatica ed abbassò lo sguardo.

"No, non è successo. Non lo capisco, sono così difficile da farsi piacere?" questo sembrò scaturire una reazione in Niall, che lo guardò in modo strano.

"Certo che non lo sei."

"Allora perché non mi ha baciato?" Odiava quanto suonasse triste, non avrebbe mai pensato di poterci essere così dentro, ma Harry lo aveva catturato e non c'era niente che potesse fare a riguardo .

"Non lo so, Louis. Ti piace davvero così tanto?"

"Si, non è ovvio? È stato così gentile con me per tutto il tempo che ho passato qui, mi ha protetto e fatto sentire amato. Nessuno aveva mai fatto tanto per me e, solo.. vorrei piacergli tanto quanto lui piace a me, ma apparentemente non è così." Guardava in basso mentre parlava, quindi non poté vedere l'occhiata che gli lanciò Niall, sobbalzò quando il biondo iniziò a parlare.

"Louis, non voglio mentirti. Potresti avere qualcuno molto meglio di Harry. Io lo conosco e so che è.. instabile, qualcosa di cui tu non hai assolutamente bisogno dopo quello che hai passato."

"Instabile? Cosa intendi?" disse alzando lo sguardo, Niall si stava massaggiando le tempie e sembrava stanco. Sospirando lo guardò e gli rispose.

"Ha un carattere molto irascibile e cambia umore repentinamente. Lo hai visto arrabbiato, Louis. Sai di cos'è capace." Louis corrugò la fronte e Niall indicò con la testa il suo braccio, dove la ferita procurata da Harry era ancora visibile.

"Questo è stato un incidente e l'ho già perdonato. So che è irascibile ma so anche che non mi farebbe mai del male. È un Alpha e so abbastanza su di loro per riuscire a comprendere che Harry è uno dei più dolci e gentili mai esistiti." Scattò, e Niall lo guardò scioccato mentre si alzava dalla sedia, era stata una cattiva idea parlarne con lui.

Non appena uscì dall'ufficio andò dritto a cercare Harry, aveva bisogno di parlargli. Mettendo da parte Harry e Niall, era davvero stanco della faccenda ed era pronto a sistemare le cose da se. Mentre marciava per i corridoi le persone lo guardavano curiosi, non li biasimava, comunque. Sapeva di poter sembrare leggermente pazzo.

Quando raggiunse l'ufficio di Harry il coraggio lo abbandonò tutto ad un tratto e rimase li a fissare la porta per troppo tempo. Quando finalmente si decise ad aprirla tremava leggermente ed aveva il labbro inferiore martoriato dai morsi. Ci era riuscito, comunque, e fu compiaciuto dello sguardo sorpreso di Harry quando lo vide al di sopra del suo computer.

"Louis? Cosa ci fai qui?" sembrava nervoso, e non era una cosa usuale trattandosi di Harry. Si aggiustò la cravatta e Louis capì che avrebbe avuto un meeting quel giorno; indossava vestiti eleganti solo nelle occasioni importanti.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti." Si impressionò di come riuscisse a fermare la sua voce dal tremare; sperava di essere riuscito a sembrare indifferente ad Harry, perché dentro di se stava esplodendo. Harry sembrava addolorato quando alzò lo sguardo verso Louis, a cui era venuta voglia di piangere vedendo il suo Alpha stare male.

Harry avrebbe dovuto essere forte, con la testa alta e le spalle tirate in su, non così. Così era soltanto doloroso.

"Non posso ora, Louis. Devo andare ad un meeting importante." Disse in tono scusante, ma Louis non ci cascò.

"Non ci metterò molto."

"Ho davvero bisogno di andare, possiamo parlarne dopo." Passò cautamente di fianco a Louis, che cercò di non lasciare uscire un lamento. Faceva male averlo così vicino, poter sentire il suo profumo, e non poter far niente a riguardo. Non lo guardò mentre lasciava la stanza, lasciando Louis lì in piedi, con il corpo tremante e le lacrime agli occhi.

"Più tardi" arrivò ad essere una settimana più tardi, Louis non aveva più visto Harry dopo l'incidente nel suo ufficio. Era sempre impegnatissimo con il lavoro, rinchiudendosi nell'ufficio. Louis aveva dormito da solo, avendo una quantità immensa di incubi e cercando di evitare Niall in qualsiasi modo possibile. Non era arrabbiato con lui, semplicemente non voleva parlarci, almeno finché non avesse risolto il problema Harry.

Era seduto nel giardino sul retro quando un'ombra lo sovrastò, alzò lo sguardo spaventato, vide un uomo stare in piedi di fronte a lui. L'aveva già visto prima. Faceva parte del branco di Harry ma non ci aveva mai parlato. Era grosso e possente, ma niente in confronto ad Harry. Gli stava sorridendo con denti affilati, e Louis trovava i suoi occhi blu leggermente irritanti.

"Um, ciao?"

"Ciao! Louis, giusto?" Louis tossicchiò mentalmente. Tutti sapevano chi fosse, perché scomodarsi a chiedere?

"Si, sono io. Tu chi sei?" Non sapeva davvero come mai fosse stato così confidenziale, ma all'uomo sembrava piacere.

"Sono Sebastian, pensavo di dovermi presentare considerando che sei praticamente parte del branco, ora." Sembrava simpatico ma Louis era ancora un po' scettico a riguardo.

"Si, non ne sarei tanto sicuro." L'uomo, Sebastian, corrugò la fronte a quello e gli si sedette di fianco, un po' troppo vicino per i gusti di Louis, che si allontanò leggermente.

"Cosa intendi?"

"Harry non sembra volermi più intorno, quindi.." sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo, non era intenzionato ad avere questa conversazione con un estraneo.

"Beh. È lui a perderci. È pazzo se ignora una persona tanto bella." Disse con un ghigno da lupo stampato in faccia e okay, la conversazione doveva finire lì.

"Beh, è stato bello parlare con te, ma ora devo davvero andare." Disse Louis mentre si alzava. Apparentemente a Sebastian non piaceva essere piantato in asso, poiché Louis si ritrovò schiacciato al muro ancora prima di poter pensare di fare qualcosa a riguardo.

"Non così in fretta, bellissimo. Non avevo finito di parlare con te." Fantastico, questo era esattamente ciò di cui Louis aveva bisogno, pensò mentre cercava una via d'uscita con lo sguardo.

"Si beh, mi dispiace. Perché io ho finito, quindi puoi per favore lasciarmi?" Disse cercando di muovere i polsi, ma l'uomo continuava a stringerli, scuotendo la testa.

"Scusa,  _amore_. Prima voglio divertirmi un po'." Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono a quelle parole. Una mano aveva lasciato il suo polso e Louis notò orripilato che ora stava stringendo la sua coscia.

"Non toccarmi!" L'uomo rise semplicemente, quindi Louis alzò un pugno e lo colpì dritto in faccia. Un dolore tremendo si diffuse per la sua intera mano ma fu presto sollevato, sentendo un gemito di dolore arrivare dall'uomo. Colse l'occasione e corse via da lui. Era fiero di se stesso, ma mentre correva realizzò quanto fosse stata stupida la sua mossa; l'uomo era arrabbiato ora, e molto più motivato a prenderlo.

Non era nemmeno riuscito ad arrivare alla porta di casa che fu scaraventato nuovamente contro un muro, questa volta da dietro.

Cercò di prendere aria con il petto premuto contro il muro e Sebastian che gli ringhiava nell'orecchio.

"Tu. Piccolo stronzo. Pensavi di poter scappare, mh?" Disse tirando i capelli di Louis, che lasciò uscire un lamento.

"Si, lo pensavo davvero." L'uomo non si aspettava davvero una risposta poiché ringhiò di nuovo e lo presso di più alla pietra fredda del muro.

"Zitta, puttana. Sei solo uno sporco Omegae non hai il diritto di parlarmi così!"

"Si che ce l'ho! Sono l'ultimo rimasto e ho il diritto di difendermi dai pazzi malati come te. Ora lasciami andare!" Finì il suo discorso tirandogli un calcio alla gamba, ma l'uomo non emise nemmeno un suono.

"Sta zitto! Non ho ancora avuto il mio divertimento, quindi non provare a muoverti." Sentì ancora una volta una mano toccare il suo corpo e poi un ringhio, questa volta era differente, però. Sapeva perfettamente a chi appartenesse.

"Harry." Disse senza fiato. Il suo intero corpo si rilassò completamente, pur avendo ancora le mani di Sebastian su di lui.

"Hai sentito cos'ha detto. Lascialo andare e quando avrai fatto non voglio più vedere la tua faccia qui." Tuonò Harry, e Louis fu immediatamente scaraventato a terra. Fissò Harry che a sua volta stava fissando Sebastian con occhi scuri. Ansimava leggermente e Louis tremò.

"H-Harry, mi dispiace. Io-"

"Non voglio sentire una parola. Vattene. Ora." Lo fece, velocemente. E Louis ricominciò a respirare.

Quando Harry abbassò gli occhi per guardarlo erano ancora neri, ma sembrava più preoccupato che mai quindi Louis pensò fosse un buon segno.

"Stai bene, Louis? Ti ha fatto del male?" lo aiutò ad alzarsi da terra con mani gentili e Louis provò a non fare le fusa al tocco, dovette ricordare a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con Harry, che doveva far valere le sua motivazioni.

"Sto bene, non ha avuto l'opportunità di fare niente. Grazie, comunque, per averlo fermato." Mormorò l'ultima parte senza guardare Harry, e si sorprese della risposta che ricevette.

"Non ringraziarmi. A cosa stavi pensando comunque? Stare qui fuori tutto solo, sei vulnerabile, non puoi fare cose come questa, Louis; non sai cosa potrebbe accaderti."

"C-cosa? Fai sul serio?" sbottò, Harry sembrava confuso.

"Si?" Oh, ora era il turno di Louis di essere arrabbiato.

"Come ti permetti? Mi hai ignorato per una settimana e ora hai il coraggio di rimproverarmi per essere stato da solo? Beh, di chi è la colpa, eh? Di chi è la colpa per il fatto che non ho dormito per giorni a causa degli incubi e del fatto che riesco a malapena a mangiare per la tristezza ultimamente? Di chi è la fottuta colpa per il fatto che sono innamorato di te, del fatto che anche solo per un secondo ho pensato che lo fossi anche tu e che ti importasse almeno un po' di me da non lasciarmi solo, non abbandonarmi quando avevo più bisogno di te?"

Harry lo fissò per un po' mentre Louis se ne stava lì ansimante. Non aveva idea da dove fosse uscito tutto quello o di dove avesse preso il coraggio di dirlo, ma era felice di averlo fatto, si sentiva molto meglio. L'espressione di Harry era indecifrabile e Louis aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non poté perché Harry stava prendendo la sua faccia e l'attimo dopo lo stava baciando.

Louis spalancò gli occhi all'inizio poiché non aveva idea di cosa fare, Harry sembrò notarlo perché gli passò un braccio intorno alla sua vita e se lo portò più vicino. Louis si spalmò immediatamente su di lui e fu molto tutto molto meno difficile, stava ricambiando il bacio ed era la sensazione migliore del mondo. Si sentiva caldo, stordito e fluttuante. Questo è quanto, stava realmente succedendo e Louis sapeva che le notti insonni erano finite.

"Aspetta, quindi state insieme ora? Tipo, davvero?" stanno pranzando quando Liam lo chiese ed Harry sorrise a Louis e gli strinse una coscia.

"Si, per davvero."

"È fantastico, ragazzi. Congratulazioni!" Liam disse enfaticamente e Louis gli sorrise, gli era grato per il supporto.

"Finalmente! Ero stanco di vedere Harry fare il depresso in giro per casa." Louis rise ed Harry guardò male Zayn.

"Non faccio il depresso, grazie tante."

"Sicuro." Zayn ghignò e strizzò un occhio in direzione di Louis, causando al castano un'altra risata. Harry non ne sembrava troppo felice, ma non era l'unico.

"Niall? Non sei felice per noi?" dovette chiedere Louis, Niall era il suo amico più caro e non voleva vederlo turbato.

"Certo che lo sono." Sospirò, e Louis ne fu sollevato.

"Grazie, Niall. significa tanto per me."

"Se gli spezzi il cuore, comunque, Harry, non esiterò ad ucciderti." Fissò Harry che sorrise.

"Okay, non lo farò quindi non preoccuparti. Non me lo lascerò scappare, gli sono troppo attaccato per rovinare tutto." Guardò Louis con uno sguardo pieno d'affetto e Louis arrossì sentendosi al centro dell'attenzione. Si sentiva bene tuttavia, quindi mormorò premendo la testa nell'incavo del collo di Harry. Tutti al tavolo tubarono al gesto e Louis sorrise, pensò di potersi decisamente abituare a pranzi come quello.

"Louis, posso farti una domanda?" Louis alzò lo sguardo da dov'era steso sul letto alla domanda di Harry, ormai era buio, e anche se Louis era stanco morto gli sorrise e rispose.

"Certo, puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa." Harry sembrò quasi solenne mentre si sedeva di fianco a lui e Louis si preoccupò, assumeva quell'espressione solo quando aveva da dirgli qualcosa di davvero importante.

Harry prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi a porre la domanda. "Quando eri ancora intrappolato da quelle.. persone, come facevi a sopravvivere ogni giorno? Intendo, hai vissuto lì per dieci anni, ci dev'essere stato qualcosa che ti desse speranza."

Louis non si aspettava questo tipo di domanda, parlavano raramente di quest'argomento, Harry sapeva che a Louis non piacesse parlarne ma dal momento che Louis realizzò che stavano praticamente insieme pensò che Harry avesse il diritto di saperne di più.

"Io, uh, non lo so davvero. Voglio dire, sono sempre stato testardo quindi ho sempre detto a me stesso che non avrei mai lasciato che mi spezzassero completamente, che non mi sarebbero riusciti a distruggermi. Cercavo di pensare a cose belle e felici, ci ho provato davvero, e all'inizio ha funzionato, un po'.

Louis scrollò le spalle ed Harry lo fissò. "E quando ha smesso di funzionare?"

"Quando ho iniziato a pensare a delle vie di fuga, era un bel modo per passare il tempo. Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare quante volte ho provato a scappare, ogni volta pensavo a qualcosa di diverso ma non ha mai funzionato." Harry notò che le mani di Louis stavano iniziando a tremare quindi le prese tra le sue e le strinse leggermente; Louis gli sorrise grato.

"Ma poi ha funzionato."

"L'ha fatto e ora sono qui." Louis arrossì leggermente ed Harry gli carezzò una guancia e sorrise.

"Sei qui e non ti vorrei in nessun altro posto." Louis sentiva il calore diffondersi in lui a quelle parole e si morse il labbro.

"Davvero?"

Harry annuì senza interrompere il contatto visivo. "Si, e non hai idea di quanto tu sia importante per me, Louis. Non riesco ad immaginare un mondo senza di te e anche se a volte mi spaventa a morte non lo vorrei in nessun altro modo."

"È difficile immaginarti spaventato di qualcosa."

"Certo che lo sono, sono umano proprio come te. So che posso sembrare brutale o qualcosa del genere, ma ho delle paure anch'io. Molte volte sono terrorizzato, solo che sono bravo a nasconderlo."

Harry fissava il soffitto mentre parlava, era steso di fianco a Louis che si corrucciò.

"Perché lo nascondi? Intendo, so che sei l'Alpha e tutto il resto, ma sono sicuro sia difficile nascondere tutti i tuoi sentimenti."

"Perché e così che sono stato cresciuto."

Louis non aveva mai sentito nulla sulla sua infanzia o sui suoi genitori, e anche se era leggermente sconcertante, non sapeva com'era stato cresciuto Harry. Ma voleva assolutamente scoprirlo.

"Sei stato cresciuto dai tuoi genitori o..? Io solo.. non hai mai parlato di loro e non devi se ti fa sentire a disagio, è solo che voglio conoscerti, sapere tutto."

Harry lo guardava profondamente mentre Louis sproloquiava, sapeva che lo faceva solo quando era nervoso, quindi gli prese la mano e sorrise.

"Hey, va tutto bene. Voglio dirti tutto. Devi solo chiedere, okay?"

Louis annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. "Okay."

"Sono stato cresciuto da mio padre, mia madre se n'è andata con mia sorella quando avevo circa quattro anni. Non le ho più viste entrambe."

"È terribile, Harry. Perché se n'è andata?"

"Non lo so davvero, mio padre non voleva parlarne, è sempre stato molto triste a riguardo. Gli mancavano molto; cambiò dopo che se ne andarono, il che fu comprensibile, desidero solo non avesse riversato la sua frustrazione su di me."

Louis corrugò la fronte. "Cosa intendi?"

"Era un buon padre, davvero. Ma da quando ci lasciarono decise che non avrebbe mai più aperto il suo cuore a qualcuno. Diventò freddo, e mi ha sempre detto che se avessi voluto diventare una persona felice e di successo non avrei mai potuto fidarmi di nessuno, dovevo trattenermi e non mostrare debolezza. Perché se l'avessi fatto, se avessi lasciato entrare qualcuno, sarei finito proprio come lui."

Louis aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre fissava la faccia addolorata di Harry, odiava vederlo triste, quindi gli si avvicinò maggiormente e gli strinse una spalla.

"Mi dispiace tanto per tuo padre, ma non aveva il diritto di insegnarti quelle cose, di dirti di nascondere tutto ciò che faceva di te,  _te_."

Harry sospirò e lo guardò. "Lo so, ho provato ad ignorarlo, ma dopo un po' ho semplicemente accettato ciò che mi diceva perché era la cosa più semplice che potessi fare. Quando gli Omegascomparirono non avevo più ragione di mostrare i miei sentimenti, quindi li ho semplicemente spenti, credo. Sono stato un idiota, ad essere onesti."

"Sono felice che tu non sia più così, mi piaci per come sei ora."

"Anche se mi perdo a volte?"

Louis sorrise "Anche lì, amo tutte le tue sfumature, Harry. Perché sono parte di te e lo accetto. Tutto ciò che ti chiedo e di ricambiare tutto questo."

"Non hai bisogno di chiedere, Louis. Amo ogni cosa di te e lo farò sempre, non importa cosa si metterà tra di noi." Il suo sguardo era intenso ma Louis si rifiutò di distogliere lo sguardo.

"Stai.. stai dicendo cosa penso tu stia dicendo?"

Il respiro di Louis si bloccò quando Harry fece unire le loro fronti, gli stava sorridendo ma Louis non riusciva a fare altro se non concentrarsi sul respirare.

"Louis, ti amo e sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo se un giorno potessi considerarti il mio compagno."

Louis stava piangendo ora, ed Harry lo guardò amorevolmente mentre il castano singhiozzò, "Ti amo anch'io."

Non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno potesse dirgli di amarlo; aveva perso le ultime speranze dopo essere stato catturato. Non aveva idea che si sarebbe mai sentito in quel modo, tuttavia non ebbe abbastanza tempo per pensarci perché Harry lo stava baciando, facendogli dimenticare il suo stesso nome.

Quando si staccarono, ormai a corto di fiato, Harry gli carezzò una guancia con gli occhi scintillanti.

"Non hai idea di quanto tu mi renda felice."

Louis rise piano. "Il sentimento è reciproco."

Era passato un anno quando ebbero la loro prima grande litigata. Louis amava il branco, davvero. Ma ultimamente era diventato troppo da sostenere per il piccolo omega, non era bravo a gestire la pressione quindi non f u una sorpresa quando Louis finalmente scoppiò.

"Non posso più sopportarlo, Harry, è troppo per me." Erano nella loro camera da letto, ma Louis era sicuro che tutta la casa potesse sentirli. Harry se ne stava sul letto con la cravatta allentata intorno al collo. Era appena tornato da un meeting importante con altri branchi ma a Louis non poteva importare di meno al momento.

Aveva intenzione di parlarne ad Harry da tanto tempo, ma continuava a tenerselo dentro, imbottigliando ogni singolo sentimento che provava. E ora non ce la faceva più.

"Cos'è che non riesci a sopportare, Louis? Cosa c'è che non va?"

Louis grugnì frustrato, "Il branco, ecco cosa c'è che non va. Continuano a farmi pressione e mi sono stancato!"

"Tu sei sotto pressione? Sono l'Alpha di questo branco, sono sotto costante pressione da parte di tutti per ogni minima cosa! Su cosa potrebbero mai pressarti?"

"Bambini! Continuano a chiedere quando porterò altri Omegaa questo mondo, se sono disponibile a dare a questo posto dimenticato da dio dei bambini, e quando dico che non lo so dicono che sono solo un egoista. Continuano a voler sapere quando ci accoppieremo perché apparentemente è giunta l'ora."

Harry lo fissava dall'altra parte della stanza e Louis per un momento di pentì di aver sputato tutto fuori in una volta, ma si sentiva molto meglio ora quindi andava bene.

Harry respirò pesantemente e quando tornò a guardare Louis sembrava quasi dispiaciuto. "Ti.. chiedono queste cose? Dei bambini?" la voce di Harry si spezzò all'ultima parola e Louis trasalì.

"Si, tutto il tempo. E sono stanco. È una cosa tra me e te e nessun altro, lo stesso vale per il nostro accoppiamento. Quindi non capisco perché le persone debbano continuare a scocciarmi."

"Hai provato a parlare con loro? Intendo, digli che non sono affari loro?"

Louis emise una risata sarcastica a quello. "Lo faccio una marea di volte al giorno, non mi ascoltano. Sembra tu abbia dimenticato che io sia solo un omega, non hanno rispetto nei miei confronti."

"Certo che ce l'hanno. Sono certo sia solo un grande malinteso."

"Malinteso? Non hai sentito le domande che mi porgono, Harry. È ridicolo!"

"No, non l'ho sentito. Perché sono stato occupato a lavorare, qualcosa che devo fare assolutamente per mantenere in vita questo branco. Quindi scusami se non ho avuto tempo per i tuoi drammi."

Harry iniziava a sembrare arrabbiato ma non era l'unico.

"Sei fottutamente serio? So che hai da lavorare e so quanto sia dura farlo, ti rispetto per questo, Harry. Desidero solo tu possa avere del tempo anche per me. Questa cosa va avanti da secoli ma non avevi notato niente, che razza di fidanzato sei?" Era un colpo basso, lo sapeva. Ma aveva bisogno di fai capire ad Harry che non stesse scherzando e che l'intera situazione lo stava ferendo.

"Oh per favore, Louis; se fosse stato così grave l'avrei notato. Cerco di essere un buon fidanzato per te ma devi capire che non tutto ti ruota intorno tutto il tempo."

La sua voce si era alzata e Louis sobbalzò, odiava quella situazione, non avevano mai litigato così prima ed era spaventato, non aveva idea di come sarebbe andata a finire.

"So che non ruota tutto intorno a me, non sono egocentrico. Pensavo solo che tu più di tutti ti saresti accorto che stessi male. Ho davvero avuto bisogno di te nelle ultime settimane ma non c'eri."

Gli occhi di Harry erano scuri. "Ti ho già detto che ero occupato. Puoi per favore andare da qualche altra parte così posso pensare?"

"Perché dovrei andarmene? Sei l'unico arrabbiato qui, volevo solo parlarti di questa cosa ma no, devi sempre fare l'Alpha con me e darmi ordini!"

"Sta zitto! Dio, sono così stanco di sentirti lamentare."

Gli occhi di Louis si strinsero a quello. "Non mi sto lamentando, sei tu quello che non riesce ad avere una conversazione normale senza sentire il bisogno di gridare."

Harry camminò verso di lui e quando Louis lo guardò negli occhi notò che erano cambiati, tremò. Sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito niente di buono. Harry aprì la bocca e questa volta la sua voce era diversa, non in senso buono.

"Urlo perché non mi ascolti mai, come puoi aspettarti che sia un Alpha per te quando tutto ciò che fai è disobbedirmi? Sei il peggior Omegamai esistito, dovresti rispettarmi e invece che fai? Continui a mettere in discussione tutto ciò che faccio e mi fa diventare matto, perché non puoi semplicemente smetterla?!"

Senza pensarci davvero aveva alzato un pugno e colpito il muro, proprio sopra la testa di Louis. Piccoli pezzi di muro e di intonaco caddero sulla testa dell'Omegaquando Harry rimosse la mano dalla crepa creata poco prima ma Louis non ci fece caso.

Non era riuscito a sentire l'ultima parte del discorso di Harry perché le sue orecchie stavano fischiando, peggio di quanto non avessero mai fatto e si sentiva quasi svenire. La sua testa pulsava e c'era uno strano liquido nelle sue orecchie, quando si toccò con le dita realizzò orripilato fosse sangue.

Le sue orecchie stavano sanguinando, il suono si era intensificato e lasciò uscire un piccolo lamento sconnesso. La testa di Harry scattò in su quando lo sentì e i suoi occhi scrutarono gli occhi spalancati di Louis e il sangue che gli scorreva dalle orecchie.

"Louis? Oh mio dio, Louis!" lo sorresse quando le ginocchia gli cedettero e se lo portò al petto con il cuore spezzato.

"H-Harry?"

"Dio Louis, mi dispiace così tanto. Non ne avevo idea, mi dispiace."

"Mi fanno male le orecchie." Louis riuscì a dire sussurrando ed Harry strizzò gli occhi per non piangere.

"Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis. Non volevo farti del male, devi saperlo."

Louis gli diede un piccolo, assente sorriso. "Lo so, mi dispiace."

"No, non provare a scusarti, tesoro. È tutta colpa mia e non mi perdonerò mai per questo. Ora sta tranquillo e lasciati portare da Niall." Louis annuì debolmente e quando Harry si alzò dal pavimento Louis premette la testa sul suo petto.

Louis dovette aver perso conoscenza ad un certo punto, perché quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò nella stanza d'ospedale e qualcuno stava urlando.

"Non riesco a crederci! Sei la persona più irresponsabile che io abbia mai conosciuto. A cosa diavolo stavi pensando?"

"Non volevo fargli del male, non avevo nemmeno realizzato di star usando la mia voce da Alpha prima che fosse troppo tardi!"

È Niall, la persona con cui Harry sta discutendo, naturalmente. Louis lasciò uscire un piccolo sospiro e in un istante Harry fu vicino a lui, Niall li guardava a debita distanza con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

"Grazie a Dio sei sveglio! Come ti senti, amore?" passò le mani sul corpo di Louis, che arrossì pur sapendo che stesse solo controllando che non ci fossero altre ferite.

"Mi sento meglio. Non più così stordito e le orecchie non mi fanno più così tanto male."

Harry sospirò sollevato. "È fantastico, tesoro. Niall se ne prenderà cura. Mi sono spaventato così tanto quando sei svenuto, comunque. Ho quasi avuto un attacco di cuore." Sembrava sconvolto ma sorrideva, quindi Louis ricambiò il sorriso e strinse la presa sulla sua mano.

"Mi dispiace. Credo che il mio corpo non ce la facesse più."

"Sono così incredibilmente dispiaciuto, Louis. Non avevo realizzato di star usando la mia voce da Alpha quindi ho semplicemente continuato ad inveire su di te, non avevo idea di starti facendo del male. Spero davvero potrai perdonarmi un giorno, ma se non puoi lo capisco." Aveva le lacrime agli occhi mentre parlava e Louis si accigliò. Non era così che doveva andare, Harry non doveva piangere.

"Certo che posso perdonarti, non lo sapevi ed io ti ho provocato. Mi dispiace essere arrivato a questo, la prossima volta te ne parlerò prima e non ti farò pesare la cosa."

Harry si accigliò e scosse la testa. "Non ci sarà una prossima volta, noterò se ci sarà qualcosa che non va e me ne prenderò cura, mi prenderò cura di te. Smetterò di lavorare così tanto, non è salutare per me e non lo è per la nostra relazione. Mi dispiace di aver portato il lavoro in primo piano, avrei dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava."

"Va bene, avrei dovuto dirti qualcosa, abbiamo sbagliato entrambi e potevamo gestire meglio la situazione." Harry lo guardò con affetto mentre parlava per poi sporgersi su di lui e lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Ti amo." mormorò, e anche se ormai Louis l'aveva sentito un milione di volte sentì un immenso calore espandersi per il suo stomaco.

"Ti amo anch'io."

Niall tossì leggermente dall'altra parte della stanza e Louis lo guardò, aveva quasi dimenticato fosse ancora nella stanza. Niall aprì la bocca per commentare l'intera situazione ma poi la richiuse velocemente. Gli occhi di Louis luccicavano di felicità e Niall non aveva il coraggio di parlare, finché il suo migliore amico sarebbe stato felice lo era anche lui. Era la loro relazione e a Niall non doveva interessare.

Sorrise leggermente a Louis che lo guardava felice, aveva la mano stretta in quella di Harry e le guance rosse come pomodori, sembrava troppo felice per Niall, che decise di tenere la bocca chiusa.

Harry e Louis stavano insieme da più di un anno, ma quella mattina l'intero branco rimase scioccato quando Louis entrò nella sala da pranzo. Come al solito stava indossando una delle maglie di Harry e nessuno l'aveva mai visto sorridere così tanto. Qualcosa in lui era diversa, tuttavia, e quando la prima persona lo notò lasciò uscire un ansito, seguita da molte altre.

Sul lato sinistro del collo di Louis c'era il segno di un morso. Era molto grande e la pelle intorno era di un rosa acceso. Il marchio stesso, invece era rosso, ma sarebbe presto sfumato ad un colore più simile a quello della pelle di Louis.

Sorrideva timidamente tenendo lo sguardo basso mentre il branco lo guardava, bisbigliavano l'uno con l'altro, qualcuno addirittura lo indicava, ma a Louis non sembrava importare. Perché la notte precedente era stata la più bella della sua vita e nulla poteva rovinare ciò.

Avevano parlato per molto tempo, comunicavano molto più facilmente dopo il grande litigio, il che era stato d'aiuto nella decisione di Louis di accoppiarsi finalmente con Harry.

Harry era eccitato per la cosa, ma si erano comunque seduti e ne avevano parlato prima di farlo per davvero. Harry era consapevole del fatto che Louis fosse vergine, quindi voleva essere totalmente sicuro che il castano volesse farlo. Era un passo importante, dopo tutto, e voleva far capire a Louis la serietà dell'atto.

Louis lo ascoltò, ma aveva già preso la sua decisione. Voleva passare il resto della sua vita con Harry, lo amava così tanto da star male e ogni volta che immaginava di accoppiarsi con qualcuno tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era Harry. Era incredibilmente nervoso, ma sapeva che Harry si sarebbe preso cura di lui, e lo fece.

All'inizio aveva fatto malissimo, Louis quasi voleva tirarsi indietro, ma Harry spingeva lentamente dentro di lui e si chinò appena per sussurrargli all'orecchio un "Ti amo così tanto, bellissimo" che il dolore sembrò scomparire in un attimo. Il riccio gli faceva provare sensazioni che non aveva nemmeno mai immaginato di poter provare e non si era mai sentito così protetto come quando Harry premette i loro corpi più vicini. Talmente vicini che per un attimo Louis pensò potessero diventare una cosa sola.

Louis non pensava di poter amarlo di più quando Harry si chinò nuovamente su di lui, ma questa volta poté sentire i suoi denti scavargli la pelle del collo. Questa volta fu Louis a sussurrare "Ti amo." mentre con le unghie graffiava la schiena di Harry, i cui denti affondavano nella pelle di Louis facendogli vedere le stelle.

Era stata una sensazione talmente incredibile che Louis non riusciva a descriverla, poteva  _sentire_  Harry intorno a lui. Non si era mai sentito così vicino a lui come in quel momento. E gli era estremamente grato per averlo baciato subito dopo aver rimosso i denti dal suo collo, poiché non aveva idea di cosa fare per l'emozione.

Louis sorrise al ricordo mentre si faceva strada verso Harry, il suo  _compagno_ , al loro solito tavolo. Non appena si sedette Harry gli strinse un fianco guardandolo come se fosse la stella più brillante in cielo.

"Per cosa sorridi, amore?"

"Oh, sai, pensavo."

Harry ghignò e si sporse in avanti così da potergli sussurrare all'orecchio, "A ieri notte, forse? Perché è tutto quello a cui io riesco a pensare." Louis arrossì furiosamente e sentì qualche risatina da parte dei suoi amici al tavolo.

"Harry, smettila." Si lamentò ed Harry sorrise portando un braccio intorno alla sua vita.

"Scusa, tesoro. Mi piace provocarti."

Louis si imbronciò, "Lo so, ti odio per questo."

"Mi odi? Beh, è un male. Perché stavo giusto pensando che potremmo divertirci un po' stasera, sai, solo io e te." Baciò il marchio sul suo collo di Louis, che fremette. Guardò Harry, che lo fissava ancora con quel sorrisetto stampato in faccia.

"Magari non ti odio così tanto." Harry gli rispose leccandogli il segno del morso questa volta, Louis gemette contro di lui.

"Potete risparmiare queste disgustose effusioni per quando siete soli?" sentì Zayn dire mentre alzava lo sguardo, il moro però gli stava sorridendo con affetto.

"Scusa, Malik. È solo che è così delizioso che non riesco a tenere le mani a posto." Disse continuando a lasciare una scia di baci incandescenti sul collo dell'omega, tenendogli le mani sui fianchi da sotto la maglia.

Louis arrossì ancora, "Puoi smetterla di fare così, per favore? Mi distrai."

Cercò di sembrare infastidito, ma era abbastanza sicuro non avesse funzionato. Harry si staccò dal suo collo, comunque, e Louis lasciò uscire un sospiro.

"Quindi, quando avevate intenzione di dirci che stavate per accoppiarvi?" Liam incrociò le braccia al petto e Louis guardò Harry, aspettando che rispondesse.

"Volevamo fosse una sorpresa. E comunque è una cosa tra noi due quindi non vedo perché avremmo dovuto dirvelo." Scrollò le spalle e Liam annuì pensieroso.

"Okay, va bene. Sono felice per voi, comunque."

"Si, anch'io. non ho mai visto Harry così felice quindi grazie, Louis." Louis si agitò alle parole di Zayn, non era ancora abituato a tutte le attenzioni e le lodi che riceveva ogni giorno.

"Lui mi rende felice allo stesso modo, quindi non c'è motivo di ringraziarmi. Lo amo e sono così incredibilmente fortunato che ricambi."

"Oh no. Sono io quello fortunato qui, tesoro." Disse Harry e Louis gli premette un bacio su una guancia, un tacito ringraziamento.

"Finché siete felici lo sono anch'io, solo limitate le dimostrazioni d'affetto in pubblico al minimo, okay?" tutti risero e Louis tirò una patatina a Niall.

"Hey!"

Niall cercò di ripararsi con le braccia, in caso arrivassero altre patatine. "Sto solo dicendo che vorrei mangiare senza dover vedere i miei amici pomiciarmi in faccia."

"Non ti faccio promesse, Niall. Ma ci proverò." Harry strizzò un occhio in direzione di Niall che grugnì, sembrò accettare la risposta, dopo tutto, poiché ricominciò a mangiare.

"Hey Harry?" Harry lo guardò e Louis fu grato agli altri per essere impegnati nelle loro conversazioni.

"Si, amore?"

Louis degludì, "Pensi dovremmo parlare al branco? Sai, annunciare l'accoppiamento o qualcosa del genere. Sei l'Alpha dopo tutto, questo interessa tutti loro, non solo noi." Mantenne la voce bassa, non voleva che nessuno lo sentisse.

Harry sospirò e si passò una mano sulla faccia, "Probabilmente hai ragione, hanno bisogno di sapere e se hanno qualche domanda a cui possiamo rispondere dovremmo farlo." Louis annuì ed Harry si morse il labbro guardando Liam, che stava parlando con Zayn di Lanterna Verde.

"Liam."

Alzò lo sguardo sentendosi chiamato in causa così come Zayn, Niall continuò a mangiare.

"Si?"

"Potresti informare il branco che ci sarà una riunione generale tra due ore?"

"Si, certo. Stessa stanza, come sempre?"

Harry annuì e si alzò, "Si. Vieni, Lou, andiamo a prepararci."

Louis lo seguì fuori dalla stanza e si sentì bene a non essere più fissato, tutto ciò che voleva fare era rilassarsi prima della riunione. Harry sembrò volere la stessa cosa poiché abbassò le luci e preparò un bagno con tanto di bolle e candele.

Due ore passarono anche troppo velocemente e Louis stava camminando vicino ad Harry, le loro dita intrecciate saldamente, verso la stanza dove si sarebbe tenuta la riunione. Diventava sempre più nervoso.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

Louis esitò, ma poi si ricordò che avrebbero dovuto comunicare, "Ho paura."

Harry si fermò di colpo e Louis guardò a terra, sentendosi in colpa.

"Non essere spaventato, amore. Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Parlerò per la maggior parte del tempo e se qualcuno ha un problema con noi o con le nostre decisioni più andarsene. Non voglio che nessuno ti tratti male, okay?" prese la testa di Louis tra le sue mani così che potesse guardarlo e il castano fece un respiro profondo.

"Okay, grazie." La sua voce era piccola e bassa ed Harry sorrise.

"Non c'è di che. Ora andiamo, ci stanno aspettando." Iniziarono a camminare e quando arrivarono alla porta Harry gli strinse la mano rassicurante.

La stanza era piena, tutti erano lì e Louis non sapeva dove guardare, così teneva gli occhi fissi su Harry. L'Alpha se ne stava davanti a lui e gli era grato per questo, almeno non era completamente esposto.

"Salve a tutti. Mi scuso per aver interrotto la vostra giornata, ma ci sono alcune cose di cui penso dobbiate essere informati. Se aveste qualche domanda saremmo più che felici di rispondere, okay?

La maggior parte di loro annuì ed Harry strinse la mano di Louis prima di parlare ancora.

"Bene, come tutti sanno io e Louis stiamo insieme, e ieri notte abbiamo compiuto il passo successivo. Ora siamo completamente accoppiati, e anche se penso che la maggior parte di voi l'abbia già capito, volevo confermarvelo in quanto vostro Alpha." C'era un leggero mormorio tra la folla e Louis strinse gli occhi, preparandosi al peggio.

"Qualche domanda?"

"Perché non l'avete fatto prima?" la voce sembrava giovane ma Louis non capì a chi appartenesse.

"Perché abbiamo deciso di aspettare, volevamo conoscerci a fondo ed essere a nostro agio prima di fare qualcos'altro. Accoppiarsi è un passo importante e volevo essere sicuro che entrambi fossimo pronti per questo." Louis pensò fosse una buona risposta ma qualcuno era ancora accigliato.

"Quindi è tuo ora?" Louis alzò le sopracciglia a quella domanda e poté vedere Harry assottigliare gli occhi.

È il mio compagno, si. Ma non lo posseggo, nessuno può. È la sua persona, Omegao no. È off-limits, comunque, e se chiunque di voi si azzarda a toccarlo nel modo sbagliato o a dirgli qualcosa di offensivo non esiterò a cacciarvi, capito?"

Louis guardò il suo compagno con ammirazione, si sentiva quasi sul punto di piangere. Non avrebbe potuto avere un compagno migliore di Harry, che lo rispettava e lo trattava come una persona, non come un oggetto. Se ne stava ancora davanti a lui in modo protettivo e Louis lo amava per questo. Tutti sembravano in adorazione quanto Louis, ma poi arrivò la fatidica domanda.

"Cosa ci dite dei bambini?" era la voce di una donna, Louis sapeva a chi appartenesse, lo aveva tartassato negli ultimi mesi.

"È qualcosa che riguarda solo me e Louis e non ne discuteremo qui."

"Perché no? Meritiamo di sapere!"

Le persone gridavano, cercando di parlare gli uni sopra gli altri e Louis si strinse ad Harry. Non gli piaceva questa cosa, è esattamente ciò che aveva pensato sarebbe successo. Harry dovette sentire il suo disagio poiché gli passò una mano intorno vita e gli si avvicinò.

"Basta!" anche se la voce da Alpha non era diretta a lui, Louis sobbalzò leggermente, ma non era niente comparato all'effetto che sortì negli altri.

"Ne ho abbastanza, dovete smetterla di scocciare Louis su questo, o potete fare i bagagli e andare via." Alcuni erano sconcertati, altri dispiaciuti o in imbarazzo. Gli sta bene, pensò Louis.

"Louis ha solo diciassette anni, è ancora molto giovane ed è libero da poco meno di due anni. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, ha bisogno di vivere la sua vita e godersi la sua libertà prima di dover pensare a dei bambini. Se decideremo di averli, in futuro, sta a Louis e a ciò che vuole lui, poi ve lo comunicheremo. Fino ad allora non voglio sentire niente su quest'argomento, okay?"

Louis nascose la faccia nel braccio di Harry come ringraziamento ed Harry lo guardò adorante.

"Cosa ci dite del consiglio, allora? Non vorranno prendere i vostri bambini se nascono come omega?" un Beta anziano chiese e Louis lasciò uscire un lamento involontariamente. Tutti lo fissavano ma non gli importava, cercava di concentrarsi sul respirare, anche se era difficile.

"Louis? Louis guardami, amore." Sentiva le mani di Harry sulla sua faccia e quando aprì gli occhi vide Harry che lo squadrava preoccupato.

"Starai bene, amore. Tutto andrà bene, okay? Non lascerò che accada qualcosa a te o ai nostri bambini, nessuno li porterà via, d'accordo?"

Louis avvolse le braccia intorno al suo Alpha mentre prendeva respiri profondi, si sentiva un po' meglio dopo tutto, "Okay, lo prometti?"

"Lo prometto." Continuava a tenere Louis stretto a se mentre guardava il branco. Erano tutti sotto shock, e la stanza era avvolta in un silenzio tombale, per una volta.

"Ci occuperemo del problema quando si presenterà. Non li prenderanno, comunque, perché combatteremo. Combatteremo perché Louis è parte del branco ora e lo saranno anche i nostri figli, ci proteggeremo, anche dal consiglio." C'erano dei mormorii e ogni tanto qualcuno parlava più forte.

"Cosa succede se non combattiamo? Voglio dire, non è una nostra responsabilità." Gli occhi di Harry si scurirono, ma prima che avesse l'opportunità di dire qualcosa Zayn parlò.

"Si, lo è. È l'ultimo Omegarimasto, un Omegache è parte del nostro branco, la nostra famiglia. Lo proteggeremo tanto quanto proteggeremmo uno di noi se ne avesse bisogno." Louis lo guardò mentre parlava e gli fece un sorriso grato. Liam fu il prossimo a parlare.

"Merita di stare qui tanto quanto voi, e se decideranno di avere dei bambini li supporteremo, non importa cosa." Louis era abbastanza sicuro di star piangendo, ora. Era così incredibilmente grato di avere amici del genere che lo difendevano.

Il branco se ne stava di nuovo in silenzio quando Niall avanzò e tutti trattennero il respiro.

"Se tratterete male Louis non esiterò a ferirvi, sono un dottore e fidatevi se vi dico che so come farlo sembrare un incidente. Non sto scherzando, voglio un bene dell'anima a Louis e so che lo farete anche voi se gli darete un opportunità. È una bellissima persona e vuole solo essere accettato, perché non farlo?" sorrise a Louis che ricambiò, si appuntò mentalmente di abbracciarli, dopo.

Harry annuì in approvazione e poi sospirò, "Bene, penso sia tutto per oggi, grazie per essere venuti e per aver ascoltato. Spero penserete a quello che è stato detto e che farete come il mio caro amico Niall ha appena detto. Siate gentili, in caso contrario siete fuori. Okay?" quasi tutti annuirono ed Harry sorrise.

"Bene, ora fuori di qui. Abbiamo cose più importanti da fare."

Harry e Louis furono gli ultimi a lasciare la stanza, dopo che Louis ebbe dato un abbraccio spacca-ossa ai suoi amici Harry prese la sua mano e lo portò fuori.

Si fermarono nel bel mezzo del corridoio e Louis lo guardò confuso.

"Perché ci siamo fermati?" Harry gli sorrise con occhi luccicanti e lo pressò contro una porta.

"Perché ho davvero, davvero bisogno di baciarti." Fu la sua risposta e fece esattamente quello, gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono per la sorpresa ma iniziò velocemente a ricambiare il bacio. Era una delle sue cose preferite dopotutto, baciare Harry lo faceva sempre sentire invincibile in qualche modo.

Il bacio si fece subito più profondo e Louis lasciò uscire un piccolo urletto quando Harry lo sollevò da terra, le sue mani grandi arpionarono le cosce di Louis e lo pressarono di più alla porta.

Le mani di Louis iniziarono a vagare per la schiena di Harry e furono presto sotto la sua maglia, graffiando leggermente la sua schiena per la disperazione. Harry grugnì a quello e lo baciò con più foga, facendo gemere Louis.

Improvvisamente udirono uno strano rumore e non sentirono più la porta dietro di loro, Louis guaì quando Harry incespicò, riuscendo comunque a tenere entrambi in piedi. Harry stava fissando dritto dietro di Louis, che si girò per guardare. Non avrebbe dovuto, tuttavia.

La porta era adagiata sul pavimento, avevano rotto la porta di qualcuno.

Non voleva sapere a chi appartenesse, tuttavia, quindi premette la faccia nell'incavo del collo di Harry e sussurrò, "Corri."

Lo fece e iniziarono entrambi ad essere scossi da forti risate. Louis era ancora nella stretta presa di Harry, che stava ancora ridendo.

Era così bello, era sempre bello quando era felice e spensierato. Louis non avrebbe mai smesso di sentirsi fortunato. Harry smise di correre dopo un po' ed ansimò leggermente mentre guardò Louis ridendo.

"Non ci posso credere, abbiamo rotto una porta!"

Louis rise più forte, "Noi? Tu l'hai rotta, macho man. Io ero solo un innocente spettatore."

"Oh davvero? Non sembravi così innocente, dal mio punto di vista."

Louis arrossì, come faceva a trovare sempre un modo per farlo arrossire?

"Oh sta zitto, qualcuno sarà probabilmente arrabbiatissimo."

Harry scrollò le spalle, "Meh, è solo una porta, le persone non hanno poi così tanta cura delle porte."

"Penso tu abbia ragione." Harry guardò Louis, che era ancora leggermente rosso dalle risate, aveva un ciuffo di capelli a ricadergli sugli occhi ed Harry lo spostò dolcemente.

Non riusciva a credere che quella fantastica persona lo avesse scelto, con tutte le persone al mondo aveva scelto proprio Harry e ne era impressionato ogni giorno. Non lo avrebbe mai capito, ma non gli importava.

"Ti amo." premette un bacio sul marchio facendo tremare Louis.

"Ti amo anch'io. anche se a volte mi fai diventare pazzo."

Harry ghignò, "Beh, sto facendo bene il mio lavoro, allora."

"Si, abbastanza." Posò la testa sulla spalla di Harry e chiuse gli occhi, il suo profumo era forte e fece le fusa felice. Questo era ciò che si sentiva ad essere liberi, amati e protetti.

Aveva Harry e degli amici fantastici, non era più prigioniero. Era libero di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, ma tutto ciò che aveva intenzione di fare era pressarsi più vicino ad Harry e rimanere così. Era abbastanza per lui e nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto quello. Aveva trovato il suo posto, la sua nuova vita, e ne era felicissimo.

Harry carezzò i capelli del giovane Omegae lo guardò con amore e adorazione a brillare nei suoi occhi. Aprì la bocca per dirgli che avrebbero dovuto andare nella loro stanza quando la pace fu rotta da una voce dal forte accento irlandese che rimbombava per l'intera casa.

"Oh andiamo, avevo appena aggiustato quella porta!"

  
_**Fine.** _

 


End file.
